


Base

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bound feet, Drabble, Gen, Opium Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England shows up to take Hong Kong in the middle of the night; China can do nothing to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base

It was the first time that England had caught China in the middle of the night. “I’m here for Hong Kong; get out of the way.”

China hobbled, not wearing her special shoes, as she stood in front of the little girl. “No, England, you said I had time! You lied to me!”

“Your time has been cut short,” England said, her hair properly done up and out of her face, unlike China’s long locks that hung around her cheeks and over her chest.

Hong Kong whimpered, her tiny hands clinging to China’s night clothes. She didn’t have the tiny feet that China had; perhaps she was too young.

“You can’t do that!” China protested, arms spread as she stayed between them.

“I can. Men, please take the little girl,” England said, nodding to her troops.

Hong Kong screamed, and China was thrown out of the way. Hong Kong fought like a little demon, biting and slapping until the soldier brought her over to England, who slapped her across the face.

“You are mine now. You will behave.”

Hong Kong broke down into sobs, hanging limply now from the soldier’s arms. She didn’t look any older than four.

China was not crying, but she struggled to get to her feet. Before she could, England ignored protocol and squatted in front of her, grabbing one of her tiny feet.

“What are you doing?” China demanded, looking frightened.

Her foot fit easily in England’s hand, and England beheld it for a few moments. “It’s a shame, really. You could have been stronger if you didn’t have such a weak and unstable base…” Her eyes shifted to Hong Kong. “Now at least I will save Hong Kong from such a fate.”

“You’re not saving anyone!” China hissed, unable to pull her foot away. “You’re stealing! Kidnapping!”

“Oh, what have you ever done for Hong Kong? Nothing. I will build her up into a great port and city, and you will see the error of your ways.” England finally let go of China’s foot, and stood. “Let’s move out, men.”

That was the last China saw Hong Kong for decades.


End file.
